


I'll Be Loving You

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-16
Updated: 2005-01-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Not Fade Away."





	I'll Be Loving You

The lights pulse faster as the beat of the music changes. With a smile, Buffy shifts her hips against Gunn's. Her arm laces itself around his waist. "See, I told you this would be fun," she shouts.

"No. Absolutely not." Gunn brought his hands up in protest.

"It'll be great," Buffy pouted. "Please." She held up the pants again, but he brushed them aside.

"We did go clubbing last night," he pointed out. "Besides, I was hoping that we'd have a night in. You, me, a bottle of massage oil. Maybe a bubble bath."

"You tempting tempter." Smiling, Buffy leaned up and kissed him. His mouth was soft against hers. She felt like she could never get enough of these kisses from him, but pulled back anyway.

Gunn raised an eyebrow. "Bubble bath?"

"Club." Buffy crossed her arms and stood her ground. "I have my outfit all picked out. And yours." She picked up the pants, shoving them toward him. "It's '80s night. And besides the pants, I found you a Clash t-shirt. The same ones as John Cusack wore in Say Anything."

"Fine," Gunn sighed. "Kickboxing is the sport of the future." He begrudgingly took the pants from Buffy's hands. "I didn't even wear Hammer pants in the '87."

Buffy swears that she sees Gunn's lips move when the B-52s' "Love Shack" starts to play. She shakes her body, twisting her Jennifer Beals' inspired hem-less top which features Strawberry Shortcake.

Gunn's hands travel over her cut-off clad ass. "I still can't believe you convince me to come and dress up."

"That's because you love me." Buffy rubs her nose against his and gives him a kiss. "Besides, do you know how long it took me to find a suit jacket to match your silver pants? Reminds me of my first crush."

Gunn snorted. "And who was that?"

"Jordan Knight. I even had the doll."

"Just don't be making any dolls that look like me."

Standing on the toes of her Converse, she kisses him again. "Agreed. I prefer my Gunn man-sized and not plasticy."


End file.
